girl we're getting so warm
by sweetsallypeaches
Summary: she always knew andré was a giver.


a/n: i really don't know why i have such a muse right now. i kind of had shake it by metro station on repeat for this one, it just happened. i hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>Jade had always been afraid to fall out of love with someone but when you've been with someone for so long, it seems more and more possible.<p>

It doesn't hurt any less when her and Beck finally decide to break up. Sure it amicable but it still _hurts_.

She still cares for him and loves him but she's just not_ in l_ove with him. God how cliché.

She didn't think she'd be experiencing this at the age of 20, when did her life become a fucking Nicholas Sparks novel?

x.x.x.

She moves out of the apartment her and Beck shared and get one right off of Sunset Boulevard. It's a shitty studio but at least you can see the Hollywood sign. No wonder the rents so high.

She's finally all moved in and when she steps out into the hall to pay the movers she doesn't expect to see who her neighbor is.

He's coming out of his apartment with his dog (how is the thing still alive? he's had it forever) when he smiles at her.

"_You_ live _here_?"

"Contain that excitement, please. We're in public."

"Fuck you, Harris."

"Nice to see you too, Jade."

She rolls her eyes and mutters, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Say hi Snoop Doggy Pooch."

Jade laughs. "Please tell me that's not really his name."

"What did you think Snoop meant?" He seems legitimately confused.

"Oh my God, you're so... _special_."

The dog barks.

Jade growls at him.

It's like high school all over again.

She ends up going with him to walk the dog and they start catching up.

"I heard about what happened with Beck."

"I heard Vega's dating J. Dallas."

"Touché."

"If it matters, he's totally gay and she's his big gay beard."

He laughs.

"If it matters, Beck's a fool to let you go."

She smiles and she wants to remind him that they both decided on the break up but she doesn't because that's the sweetest thing anyone has told her in awhile.

Upon seeing her smile, he gets a reminder from the way his heart skips a beat that he never really stopped loving her.

It's definitely like high school all over again.

That night they order take out and watch Pulp Fiction (it's one of her favorites and he remembers that). While the movies on he can't help but watch her. The way her eyes gaze at the screen and how into the movie she is. He envied Beck deep down because he always got this but that's neither here or there. It's his loss.

x.x.x.

Jade has an important audition tomorrow so she's over at André's running lines. She's not nervous, in fact she's extremely confident about her abilities but one last run through wouldn't hurt anyone right?

The scene calls for a kiss and he's nervous about it. He's only dreamed about kissing her lips more times than he can count, not like that's a big deal or anything. He just doesn't know if he'll be able to control his impending wonk afterwards.

He takes a deep breath and gazes into her eyes before leaning in and capturing her lips with his.

The kiss starts off as soft and slow but escalates to deep and passionate in seconds. Jade finds herself lost in the moment and her fingers curl against his shirt and she pulls him closer to her.

The kiss is breathtaking and leaves her lips red and aching for more when she pulls away. Her head is swimming and she feels dizzy. It reminds her of her first kiss with Beck.

She's an actress so of course she's had stage kisses before but never like this. Did she actually_ feel _something?

Her eyes stay focused on his. Her breath tickles his lips.

She shakes it off, André on the other hand knows he felt a spark.

He can feel the familiar wonk coming on and tries his best to fight it off when finally he blurts out that he has to get up early.

"It's only 8."

"Really, _really _early."

Jade leaves. They speaking nothing of it.

She nails the part. It's her first real movie.

x.x.x.

Jade's coming home from a table read one afternoon and he hears a familiar tune coming from André's apartment accompanied with the faint sound of him singing.

She moves closer to his door and presses her ear against it. She hopes he doesn't suddenly get up to leave because fuck that'd be hard to explain.

So she listens and she can hear the lyrics he once sang with Tori in high school.

_I shouldn't fell this way,_

_But i gotaa say_

_Jade gotta let you now_

_I will try everything,_

_To make you grow closer to me_

Her eyebrows furrow. Did he say Jade? She listens more intently, she had to have been hearing things.

_I'll try 365 days,_

_365 ways to get to you_

_Yeah,_

_To get to you, you, you, you_

_Jade _(he always though the song sounded better in it's original version)

_Every second,_

_I want you all to myself_

Suddenly there's a loud barking and the music stops. Jade quickly steps away from the door and fumbles with her keys.

"What is it Snoop?"

He barks again. André gets up from his desk and goes over to the door where Snoop Doggy Pooch is alert and barking.

"There's no one there, look" he opens his door and Jade's already on the other end of hers letting out a breath of relief.

"Stupid fucking dog" she mumbles.

x.x.x.

She goes out to a club one night with some co-stars. She invites André.

The pulse of the music if beating through out the club. The liquor is flowing. She's dancing with her onscreen brother. It's a good time all around.

André's talking to some girl he met but his eyes keep wandering over to Jade and how she's moving to the music. He notices how her skirt rises along her thigh as she dances. Damn that girl really knows how to move her body, it's hypnotizing.

He turns his attention back to the girl he's talking to. She's cute, but not who he wants.

Minutes later, Jade's lowering herself onto his lap. André doesn't even care that she's interrupting him and whatever this girls name is, Jade's on his lap it doesn't really matter.

"Dance with me" she purrs in his ear.

Her eyes are glazed over, he knows she's had a good amount to drink.

She lazy runs her fingers through his hair.

Before he knows it he's following her to the middle of the dance floor.

Jade's body is pressed so close to his that he can practically feel their blood pumping in rhythm to the music surrounding them. His hands are on her hips as she grinds her ass against him (and what a fine ass that is, god bless).

He's breathing against the crook of her neck and it sends a tingle up her spine. She laces her fingers with his and rolls her hips. The music drowns out his groan.

So she's being a little bit of a tease, she's drunk. Fuck off.

He jerks off thinking about her that night, it's not the first time but he's sure someone out there's judging him. He doesn't give a fuck.

x.x.x.

They're sitting on her couch reminiscing about Hollywood Arts.

"That was to never be spoken about again!" she says, shoving his shoulder.

"Girl, you were so sweaty. It was just nasty."

Suddenly there's a pillow colliding with his face.

"Oh we're playing dirty now?"

He smirks and grabs a pillow, hitting her back.

She playfully gasps.

It starts off as an innocent pillow fight then next thing André knows she's tackling him off the couch and he lands on the floor with an _oof_.

"I wasn't sweaty and nasty! Take it back!"

"Make me." He challenges her.

It ends with a passionate make out session on the floor and his fingers deep inside of her.

She always knew André was a giver.

x.x.x.

Weed normally doesn't make her this horny, maybe its a combination of how much they smoked and the fact that she hasn't been properly laid in a month and a half. It's a crime against nature really, people should be falling over themselves to nail her.

He's got her pressed against the wall and she lets out a small giggle as his hands move along her sides, inadvertently tickling her. He does it again because that sound is truly _beautiful_.

His jeans are around his ankles and she's sucking on his pulse point, making him moan. He presses her hips against the wall as his hands cup her ass. She lets out a shaky breath once he's inside of her.

He's pretty sure being inside of Jade West should be on his list of daily activities because fuck its wonderful.

She drags her teeth along his neck and rakes her nails across his chest, it stings in the best way possible. Jade pulls on André's dreads before kissing him roughly.

His hands squeeze and she moans. He thrusts deeper into her making her whimper, every sound she makes is beautiful.

He moves a skilled hand between their bodies and begins to rub her clit with his thumb.

"You.. Asshole" she gasps.

He applies more pressure, thrusts a little bit harder.

It's not long before her body is shaking under his in a big jumble of_ fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_.

Her eyes are half closed and her hairs a mess. Her skin's flushed and her mouth's open just a little bit. André's never seen anything more gorgeous in his 21 years of living.

x.x.x.

It's her 21st birthday and Cat insists on throwing her a huge party at some club. Cat knows how much she hates birthdays, let alone birthday parties. André convinces her to let Little Red do it on the condition that he does anything she wants which only translates to sexually in Jade's head.

So she does and every one's there. Even Sikowitz with a coconut attached to his hand. Seriously, where does he get so many damn coconuts and how did he manage to get one inside?

She's talking with a friend when she feels strong, familiar arms around her and pulling her body against his. "Happy Birthday" he murmurs in her ear.

She turns around and gives the tiniest of smiles, "Beck, you made it."

"Like I would miss your birthday?" He says with his signature smile.

"I should've known."

They go over to the lounge and talk a little bit, catch each other up. Even if they're not together any more, it doesn't mean they don't care any more.

"Babe, come dance with me" a brunette says as she comes over and grabs Beck's hand.

She figured it had to be a new girlfriend or something to that effect. She didn't feel any jealously, oh how things change.

"Guess who?" André hears behind him as he feels hands covering his eyes.

"Beyoncé?" He guesses and there's a laugh. One he's heard so many times before.

She moves in front of him and envelopes him in a hug.

"Hey Tor, glad you could make it" he says with a smile.

Tori and André dated for a few years but broke up before her first ever tour. He didn't want to keep her from having the time of her life. She was going to be a huge star, she deserved it.

Jade leaves the lounge at Beck and his girlfriend when she sees André talking to Tori. Then she feels something, a very familiar feeling. She pushes through the crowd to the bar, ordering a shot.

She doesn't talk to Tori that night.

Jealousy is a powerful thing but she won't admit she is.

x.x.x.

Jade's away shooting for her movie and will be for the next month. André focuses more on his work to keep himself from missing her.

Most of his songs as of late have somehow been about Jade.

She calls him one night, it's 3 in the morning but he doesn't care because he hasn't heard from her in 2 days, 13 hours, and 28 minutes. Not that he was counting, that'd be weird.

"Can't sleep."

"What am I supposed to do to help?"

She can hear the sleep in his voice, it's cute.

"Shut up and sing something."

"What?"

"Sing to me."

"Sing what?"

The line is silent and he can just picture her laying in bed and really thinking. It makes him smile.

"The song you wrote for me."

'Which one?' is what he wants to say but she clarifies.

"The one where you replaced my name with 'baby'."

He can almost hear her smirk. His heart stops for a second because holy fuck how'd she know that.

"You know that was about you?"

"Make sure I'm not in the hallway the next time you sing it."

So he sings to her and they fall asleep on the phone. He murmurs 'I love you' in his sleep. She doesn't hear it.

'I miss you.' She mutters before the signal is lost.

x.x.x.

It's the night she's finally home and they're laying in his bed. Their clothes in random places of his bedroom. Her head lays on his chest, hands pressed to his stomach. Dark and pale have never made a better combination.

The room is filled with their breathing. Her fingers lightly tickle his tummy because he likes that and she knows it. Her head is filled with thoughts. Thoughts of love.

Could she possibly love André Harris?

She looks up at him, "How do you feel about me?"

She can feel his heart start to race.

He's taken back by this because Jade really isn't much of a talker after sex and he certainly wasn't expecting that.

"What.. What do you mean?" Fuck he can feel the wonk coming.

She rolls her eyes. "It's a simple question 'Dre."

Except he doesn't think it is at all because they way he sees it two things can happen. He can tell her the truth, how he's loved her since high school and she gets freaked out or he can lie and things stay the same between them.

"I.." He trails off because fuck what's he supposed to say.

She gets out of bed with a huff. She shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Fuck it" is all she says.

Before he can even process it she's dressed and heading towards the front door.

'Fuck' he grumbles as he hops out of bed and almost falls and breaks his neck trying to put his boxers on.

"Jade, wait!" he calls after her and chases her into the hall.

"Fuck off" she hisses as she fumbles with her keys.

He turns her around to face him and does the only thing he can think of, he pulls her into a deep kiss (it reminds her of the night he was helping her before her audition).

"Does that answer your question?" he asks once they finally break away to catch their breath.

They make love that night and she thinks its so cliché.

x.x.x.


End file.
